


A Pearl Dipped In Blood

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: Hetalia Fandom [3]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Disclaimer, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: Hetalia fanfiction. I don't own it. The story how ever I can say, is about Philippines, or Maria De La Cruz. Her life is hard, so is the road she takes. She will survive in this harsh world, or is that just useless hope? Read and find out.P.s. I will put some comedy in it.
Series: Hetalia Fandom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/802629
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

A petite figure in the shadow of night, stood at the door. The figure dashed off, in the dead of night trying to run. The air was cool, the blood moon out. The figure ran as fast as it could to get a way. The figure's hair was pulled and the figure fell to the muddy ground.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
The figure that loomed over, glared in anger.  
  
"You tried to run again. Maybe I should punish you, for your disobedience."  
  
\------------------------------  
  
To a room with a large, silk bed. The petite figure was pull and pushed onto the bed. The figure was a tanned girl with brown hair. She glowed in the moon light, a real beauty. The other was a young man with short, black hair and pale skin. He threw his sword and gun a way from them.  
  
"Wouldn't want you to get any ideas."  
  
He took off his uniform, revealing bandages he got from an earlier battle. He crawled towards the frighten girl as she backed up as far as she could. She couldn't go any farther. He had her in his reach, a single tear rolled down her face.  
  
Then.....  
  
She screamed.  
  
\---------------------------------  
  
Moments later, he got her to quiet down by threatening to kill innocent people. He straddled her waist as he loomed on top of her. He smiled at her as he crest her face fondle and gently. A look in his eye, that made her tremble.  
  
"If I didn't know any better...you seem to enjoy this...."  
  
The man stated at her flushed face.  
  
"You're joking right?"  
  
She said dully. He leaned closer, and whispered in her ear.  
  
\----------------------  
  
  
He leaned closer, and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Does it look like I joke to you?"  
  
He was grinning.  
  
"AH-!"  
  
\-------------------------------------  
  
Later.....  
  
She was a sleep next to the man with his arm a round her shoulder.  
  
 _'Perfect....she's right where she belongs. In my arms.'_  
  
For three years it has been like this. He got her to stop running, by making her sleep in his room. To keep an eye on her. He would be gently with her for the most part, but her people suffered. So to make it fair, and trying to get freedom. She would be disobedient. Try to fight back, or talk with a smart mouth. Get him angry.  
  
One day she was setting tea, when he came behind her. He rapped his arms a round her and buried his head on her neck. She flinched in his touch. His lips were cold to her. He tighten his grip.  
  
"Why must you do that?"  
  
''I adore you."  
  
"Oh please, if you adored me. Then free me and my people."  
  
"I do not have the authority."  
  
"Then you have no power."  
  
"Yes I do. I have more power then you could even dream. The bombs may have weaken me, but I still have you. And there is nothing you can do, but to submit to me."  
  
She clenched her fist and said, "HE will stop you."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Oh will HE? How, when he is to busy with his own problems? Hm?"  
  
He tilted her head to face him, and he kissed her. She tried to struggle, he just tighten his grip and made her moan. He smirked.  
  
"See? You are weak. You couldn't even pull a way from me, and by the sounds of it..."  
  
He pulled her waist to him and she was in his embrace with her head on his chest.  
  
"You like this."  
  
He looked down to see small tears, he lifted her head. Soft eyes and a small smile.  
  
"Don't worry, being my wife won't be bad~It will be really fun, you'll see..."   
  
**From 12- 8- 1941 Japan occupied the Philippines to 9- 2- 1945.**  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Bye~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you, America."  
  
A beautiful girl said with her head lowered. Tan skin, dark hair. A long sleeve white shirt, and a long pink skirt that went to she ankles.  
  
''No problem, what are HERO'S for?"  
  
A blonde haired man with glasses then stopped laughing.  
  
"As for your Independence......I'm sorry....I....have to post pone it for now. At least, until the war is over."  
  
"I....I want to help!"  
  
America was surprised. She lifted her head up a little, he saw her eye it was determined and vivid. He was taken back by how lovely they were.  
  
"O-Okay, just mostly a nurse."  
  
He blushed as his glasses reflected light. A light sweat on his face.  
\------------------------  
  
The following events came.....  
  
A women's tears.  
  
Blood.  
  
A women's scream.  
  
The sound of war.  
  
A fist clenched and shaking.   
  
June 12, Present   
  
_Is that the one?_  
  
A girl sat in a class room, she was quiet and just looked at the board.

_Quiet isn't she?_   
  
_Oh, yes. Don't bother going near._

_She's strange, come._  
  
"Class, sit down! Since today is our Independence day-"  
  
\---------------  
  
School over....  
  
The girl laid down for bed.  
  
"Another year of lies."  
  
She whispered as a tear leaked out.  
  
\------------  
  
Morning....  
  
The girl looked in the mirror in the bathroom.  
  
"Hello, Death. Have you come for me?......No answer?"  
  
She sighed and went out. This day was uneventful.  
  
She got the mail and some groceries. The walk home was quiet.  
  
\--------------  
  
Later....  
  
A letter stood out for the others. She opened it.  
  
\--------------  
  
BYE!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Later....  
  
A letter stood out for the others. She opened it.**  
  
\----------------  
  
"Come....meeting.....invited.....bla."  
  
She read the letter then stood up.  
  
"They remember?"  
  
\-----------  
  
Meeting....  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Canada-"  
  
He looked to the side and paused. He was quiet.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
(He stopped....)  
  
Kumajirou got worried when he didn't answer him. When he looked were Canada was looking, he widen his eyes.  
  
"P-.....PIRI!!!"  
  
Kumajirou jumped out of Canada's arms and into a girl with tan skin and dark hair. A white flower holding up her pony tail.  
  
"I missed you!," Kumajirou exclaimed.  
  
Canada came to his senses and spoke.  
  
"S-Sorry..."  
  
She then came up to him and kissed his cheek. He blushed and freaked out.  
  
"W-What was that for!?"  
  
She blushed and with a shy smile, she said, "Same as ever, Canada~"  
  
He calmed down, but still blushing.  
  
"I-I was kidding when I said that."  
  
"O-Oh...you don't...like me?"  
  
She questioned him. He panicked.  
  
"T-That is not what I meant!"  
  
"It's alright, I know. You know, I tease."  
  
"Let's just go inside."  
  
Canada sweated, they walked in. The meeting was....  
  
\-----------------  
  
After....  
  
"Such Chaos.," she said to her self.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
She looked to her side and saw....  
  
"France."  
  
He smiled at her. Then held out a rose.  
  
"A flower for a pearl?"  
  
"Ah. How sweet of you."  
  
She blushed and excepted the rose.  
  
"But of course! I am a French man. Famous for love~"  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They were looking at the scenery in the park, it was peaceful.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were looking at the scenery in the park, it was peaceful.  
  
\--------------  
  
"Such a beautiful day~"  
  
"Yes. Po~"  
  
"You french git! Stop haras-...."  
  
A blonde man eyes grew wide and he lowered his head. A blush barely seen.  
  
"My gem.," he whispers to him self.  
  
The girl seems to recognize him, but says nothing.  
  
"Did you say some thing?"  
  
The french man didn't notice. The blonde man with big eyebrows snapped to normal.  
  
"You wanker! What did I say about bothering people!?"  
  
"I did nothing wrong, you British brute!"  
  
They glared at each other as the girl started to move a way.  
  
"I have to go!"  
  
She runs off, leaving them to argue.  
  
"See you frog! You scared her a way!"  
  
"On the contrary! Your eyebrows scared her!"  
  
"Why you!!"  
  
\--------------------  
  
The girl got home and slumped down on the couch. She slept for a while.  
  
Dream:  
  
A girl was about as old as at least ten. She was siting on the grass. She wore boy clothing. She was approached by a boy. He loomed over her.  
  
"Little boy, what are you doing out in the open. Are you alone?"  
  
"....I'm not suppose to talk too strangers, papa said so."  
  
"Is that so?....Who would that be?"  
  
"....I...have to go...mister...."  
  
"Call me-"  
  
"You *Angry Spanish cuss words* Get a way from him!!!"  
  
"Spain...I should have known. This cute little boy is a country. No wounder I wanted him for my self."  
  
"You what!? I'll get you *Spanish words* DIE!!"  
  
Spain fought the man, unfortunately, the man was prepared. While Spain was distracted, the little girl was taken by a solder the other man had. Spain was stabbed in the stomach, the child saw, he tried to smile to keep the child calm. But the kid still cried and wiggled.  
  
"Shut up you little brat!"  
  
The solder was about to strike the kid, right at the moment Spain passed out. He saw the hand coming to her face. A tear came out of his eye.  
  
"Stop it you fool!"  
  
The unnamed man said as he pointed a gun to his head. The solder gulped.  
  
"Need I remind you, who you are in the presences of? Also...you don't hit a child, I am still trying my hardest to be a gentlemen! I don't need to spill blood in front of a child like a pirate, do I?"  
  
"N-No sir!"  
  
"Good, now. Give the child to me and leave."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
The British man put the gun down and held the now sleeping child. =///w///=  
  
When the solder was gone, the British man's expression soften and he smiled at the child.  
  
"Such a cute child....to bloody bad that Spanish wanker got you first."  
  
He crest her face and walked to his ship, that was ready to leave.  
  
Dream: Over  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
When the girl woke up, she looked at the time. Still night....She sat there in the dark. Before she laid down again. She was thinking, then a sudden flash came to her. It was quick, and she felt strange for a second.  
  
"W-What was that?"  
  
She slowly was lulled to sleep, by unknown source of music.  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
BYE!!


End file.
